The lost flower
by green-pixie-stick-faerie51
Summary: Syaorans needs Sakura to remember in order to get revenge for her sister, i finally make the story make sense in some major s+s fluff- chapter 3 up yay!!
1. Remember Sakura

A/N: Hi, everyone; I know you've never heard of me before and that's okay. This is my first time writing so if it sucks sue me, or better yet flame me.  
  
Okay before you read there a few things you need to know: 1. There are clow cards, but Tomoyo helped Sakura because Syaoran is a main part of this story but in a different way. 2. The characters can be totally OC but other times there not. And finally: 3. I don't own cardcaptor Sakura or anything that has to do with it, but if I did I'd definitely take advantage of owning Syaoran, hehehe ciao 4 now.  
  
Remember Sakura:  
  
I awoke from being shaken by one of the male attendants; he told me to get up and get out, so that they could clean the room. I wandered down the halls looking at the other mindless drones; until my eyes met with another, one whom I'd thought only existed ''there''. Ours eyes met briefly; and I started to speak, but my voice decided to scream it instead making the orderly come out of her office to see what all the screaming was about. She yelled for two attendants; which I got away from easily that was until the two attendants that had been cleaning my room came out to see what all the commotion was about. They grabbed me and pulled me into the room; then the orderly came in and started yelling something about strapping me to the bed and giving me a shot. Whatever had been in the needle felt cold going through making me think of ''him''. I turned towards the door and there he was; I again started to speak, but whatever had been in the shot had just kicked in. I fell asleep with a smile for I would be seeing him soon.  
  
I awoke from being shaken by my annoying brother, with a case of de-ja vu.'' get up now! Or ill get the spray bottle'', Touya yelled as I fell out of bed. I got up as he started laughing and stomped on his foot that would teach him I thought. He left my room angered that I didn't think my awakening was as funny as he did. Kero came out of his drawer to see what the bang had been. '' Got any food? I'm starved'' Kero asked putting on his most innocent- you've-got-to-love-me face. I laughed and told him I'd bring him up something before I left. Getting dressed I went downstairs and ate my breakfast. A lot had changed in my life since capturing my last cards; I had grown up from a little girl of eleven to a young woman of seventeen, I was never late to school, and was now an honor student. Tomoyo, Eriol, and I were still best friends, although Eriol and Tomoyo were more then friends now. The rest of the gang were still together even after all those years; Yamazaki was still telling his lies except that I didn't believe them anymore. Chiharu was still was still stopping him when he got out of control with his stories; Rika was Rika, and Naoko well she was her own story altogether. I thought about how my life had changed as I walked to school; and then it happened I saw ''him''. He was walking slowly ahead of me, looking at the ground and scowling. I had a sudden urge to run up to him and ask him what was wrong and to make everything better for him; god Sakura what are you thinking, I mean you don't even know the guy. Caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Tomoyo and Eriol sneaking up to me; that is until they scared me out of my wits. BOO!, Tomoyo and Eriol yelled at the same time. Sakura jumped at least three feet into the air, while the two schemers laughed their heads off (a/n not literally). While evil 1 and evil 2 settled down, Sakura turned to see if he was still there, but sadly he wasn't. As the three of them walked the rest of the way to school, Sakura thought more about ''him''; about how she wished she knew his name, where he was from, and why he seemed to be everywhere, little did she know that at the same moment he was watching her.  
  
He sat there watching her, as they walked to school. Not knowing why he watched her, he just did, maybe it was because behind those jade orbs there was a secret that needed to be let out. He thought more about it as he jumped from the tree and continued following her.  
  
''Sigh'' Sakura sat in homeroom waiting for the principle to finish with his droning so she could get to her first class. ''Finally'' half the class seemed to think as the morning announcements finished. Unfortunately the sensei decided it was his turn to speak, he went on about something for about ten minutes and then as he was leaving the classroom the secretary came in with a note. As I started walking to my first class I saw the secretary and our homeroom sensei fighting. I got closer so I could hear what they were fighting about, when I saw ''him''. I was so caught up in our staring contest that I didn't see the sensei stop talking and turn to look at me. ''SAKURA!, why aren't you in class?, you're going to be late" he screamed at me before turning back around to finish his fight with the poor secretary. As I left I turned once more to see if he was still there, but he wasn't.  
  
~ Lunch hour ~  
  
''Tomoyo have you seen the new guy that was in the principle's office today?''; Chiharu asked. Tomoyo wasn't listening though because all her thoughts were on how quiet Sakura had been all day. Eriol looked at his girl friend and his best friend; but couldn't decide which one was being the oddest today, usually Sakura and Tomoyo were bright and bubbly, but today they both looked lost in thought. They all sat under the cherry blossom tree, pretending to listen to Yamazaki's lies until the bell rang for next class.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Syaoran watched them all from branches above them. He was also lost in thought. ''Why doesn't she remember me?'', ''will any of the others know me?'', hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. Finally he decided that in order to help her he would have to speak to her, no matter how much it hurt him to see his love not remember him. He spent the rest of the lunch hour remembering.  
  
~ After school ~  
  
''Are you sure you don't want Tomoyo and I to walk you home Sakura?'' Eriol asked politely. ''No, I'll be okay by myself'' Sakura answered, and besides maybe I'll be able to figure out my problems, she thought to herself. ''Are you sure Sakura?'' he asked again, ''I'm sure Eriol, you and Tomoyo go, I'll call you when I get home'' Sakura said as she turned and started walking. It was just after cheerleading practice; the boys had stayed late after soccer, to walk home with their girl friends. "Sigh, I wish I had someone too'', Sakura thought to herself as she walked through penguin park. When she reached the swings she sat down. Thinking to her self as she swung higher and higher, she didn't see the young man watching her from a tree. If she had she would have seen him jump from his perch and approach her slowly. Sakura got off the swing and started walking the small distance from the park to her house. She didn't realize anyone had been following her until she felt an aura rite behind her; following her instincts she started to run, that is till she tripped. Everything that had been in her bag flew everywhere. Sakura started to pick everything up in a hurry. She was just finishing when her hand touched someone else's; looking up she saw ''him'', there was something in his hand. He handed it to her with a look of hope in his eyes; it was a picture of Touya, her, and someone else. The odd thing was, was that the other person's face was blurred. Her head started to hurt and she suddenly felt dizzy. As Sakura started to fall she heard someone say ''remember Sakura''.  
  
A/N: I no it sucked, and if you thought so too FLAME ME!!!, I always liked criticism better than complements. But if you did like it tell me I have the second chapter I just don't know if I should put it out. So r&r 


	2. The Room With No Windows

A/N: Howdy all! Tis me the little Canadian girl; I'm back for chapter 2 of umm.. What's my story called again? Oh wait I remember ok yeah The Lost Flower or something; doesn't matter. Anyway I read all of your reviews; they were great I even got some criticism. Oh and I'll try and clean up all that pov stuff and add more detail; you see I don't really want much detail because well if I said then I'd give away the plot, and the point of view thing I've just never been good at.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything to do with it. Like I said before if I did I would never be leaving my bedroom because of Syaoran.( (  
  
~*~ The room with no window ~*~  
  
Some ones pov  
  
When I awoke the room was dark, I had to guess and say it was still dark for my room had no window. I tried to sit up but I remembered that I was still bound to the bed by restraints. I thought about waiting until one of the orderlies came; but I then remembered where I was. This wasn't one of those hospitals you went to when you were ill or injured; this was a hospital that you went to when you were insane, there were dangerous people here.  
  
I was awoken from my thoughts when one of the other 'patients' started to scream; it didn't faze me though I was used to it. I looked over to the bed next to me; no one was allowed to have another person share a room with him or her. Sighing I looked to where the window should have been; only privileged patients could have windows, ones they could trust wouldn't break the glass to cut themselves or leap to their deaths.  
  
Again I was interrupted from my thoughts; I turned to see a sneering middle aged woman. ''Hello Beatrice" I tried to put as much happiness into it as I could, just to piss her off. She just glared and came closer to the bed; I watched her shoes as she made her way towards me, they were white nurse's shoes, nothing special about them. Next I looked at her face; she had a pale fleshy complexion, squinty blue eyes, a stuck up nose, her mouth was always in a sneering smile, and her blond hair seemed to always be greasy and limp.  
  
She undid the horrid restraints and then pulled me from the bed. After being shoved into the bathroom I splashed some water onto my face, looking into the mirror I saw a reflection that wasn't me. It was a girl; her strawberry blonde hair was long and untamed, her face was like a younger, daintier replica of my own, she had a sad smile and a look of hopelessness in her eyes. I guessed that she could only be eleven or twelve.  
  
It was her eyes made me turn away; it was like she was asking me to help her, and for some reason I felt shame for not being able to. I walked away from the mirror and left my small room. I wandered down the hall with the other drones; trying to make it seem that I was no different from the others. I stopped when I heard people talking; ''that poor girl, only fifteen and in here'' said one of the women, ''I feel for her, not being to remember what happened'' another of the women said, now it was Beatrice talking ''oh she knows what happened she just doesn't want to tell anyone'', ''oh and why would she not tell anyone if it meant she could get out of here?'' one of the women asked. ''Because she's scared that's why'', Beatrice said with a knowing tone; ''scared? Scared of who'' the other woman asked innocently.  
  
I had already started running down the hall before the name of the person could be heard. The endless row of doors seemed to fly by, as I ran; not caring whom I ran into, the white walls and mindless zombies were too much. I ran until I felt two strong arms grab me from behind and pull me into a room. I tried to see who the man was but my eyes were to clouded by tears. ''Why are you crying?'', he asked gently; I looked away ashamed, here I was crying on some guys shoulder. It was then I realized that for all I knew this guy could be some psycho rapist, who saw a vulnerable girl crying, and decided it was an easy fuck. I quickly jumped away and stood at a healthy distance from him; I then took a good look at him. Messy auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, (a/n: bet you can't guess who this is) his body was well muscled underneath the white T-shirt and white pants, his eyes showed hurt but hid a secret. I continued starring and raking my brain, for somewhere in it I knew I knew him, we continued our stare down until he spoke. ''Please don't be afraid, I wont hurt you scouts honor'' his voice was like poetry, emotional and flowing in perfect sequence. I walked closer subconsciously and was amazed to find myself sitting rite next to him; we didn't need to speak in words, our souls spoke for us. So many emotions flooded over me; ones I had never felt before and others I hadn't felt in what seemed to be ages. I didn't realize I had started crying again until he handed me a tissue.  
  
After I finished crying, we started to talk, not about anything unparticular. We talked about living here and the orderlies; throughout the conversation it felt like I was forgetting something important. He again asked me why I had been crying and this time I felt obligated to tell him. I started with when I had awoken and finished with when he found me; by the end I was crying again, he didn't say anything though this time, instead he moved closer and put his arms around me. The touch brought memories flooding back to my brain; it was too much for me to handle at once, and I found myself slowly passing out. The last thing I remember saying must have been gibberish for I knew no one of this name, who could this Syaoran be??? 


	3. calling out to me

A/N: all of you hopefully no who Syaoran is. And I know that some of you are probably confused, but that was all part of my plan hehe. Mwahahahaha I've decided that I'd leave you all on my cliff hanger and do Syaorans pov, he hasn't said much lately so I figure its his turn. Anyway here's my third installment of Bitches Don't Drive.. better name hey, I figure I might change it to this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything that has to do with it, except Syaoran he's mine! but only in my dreams.  
  
~*~ Calling Out To Me ~*~ Syaoran's POV (a/n: I'm starting this back from chapter one from when they were in the park) I had never felt like more of a stalker until this; I was crouched in the bushes watching her, she looked so carefree and happy, but her eyes showed worry. I walked closer and closer as she innocently swung on the swings, thinking about god knows what. I kept following her across the park and towards her house, how could I know that she remembered her powers and sensed my aura. When she ran I walked along calmly, I didn't want to frighten her more, I didn't think my heart could take it to see her more frightened.  
  
When she tripped, it almost killed me, and the way she hurriedly tried to pick up all her belongings, made me want to kill myself for scaring her. I started to walk faster, and next thing I knew I was beside her handing the one thing that could make her remember. As I watched her examine the photo I wondered if she remembered her sister at all.  
  
Her eyes started to glaze over with tears and I was sure she remembered something, but just as she was about to speak she fainted into my arms. I smiled a sad smile at the contact and whispered the only thing I could think of, remember Sakura.  
  
I carried her back to my apartment, I had thought about bringing her home but I then remembered Touya, I didn't know if this Touya was like the real one, either way I wouldn't take the chance.  
  
I unlocked the door with my magic and placed her gently on my couch; I then went to get blankets and pillows, when I returned I picked her up again and placed her on my bed. I had left as I had found her except for taking her coat and shoes off. They were both definitely made by Tomoyo, as I looked I saw that all Sakura's clothing looked as if Tomoyo had made it as well.  
  
Do not do this to yourself, you know you can't be in love with her now, you have to help her, my body kept screaming at me to touch her, while my brain screamed the opposite. I had to get out of here. I raced to the door and found myself walking towards a small bridge. It was the bridge where Sakura and I shared our first kiss. Wait a minute SAKURA! Fuck I had forgotten about her and left her in my apartment. I ran back quicker then I had ever before.  
  
When I got there I didn't even cease to stop and open the door my magic did it for me. I ran into the room to see her still sleeping, I let out a sigh for I knew my angel was safe,. I sat on the bed beside her thinking of memories we had shared until I fell asleep.  
  
Still Syaoran's Pov but in a different place: I awoke on a hospital bed, which gave me the first clue where I was. My second clue was that the room was bare with white walls and no window. I could have had a different room with shelves and windows and that would have been a different color then white, but I wanted to be inconspicuous.  
  
I got up slowly, and stood up. We didn't have sets of clothing we had one we wore all the time. It was white; white shirt, white pants, and no shoes. I went into the connecting bathroom and washed my face; I didn't bother to brush my hair, it never changed anyway.  
  
Sakura had loved his hair, or so she said; Sakura had said she loved everything about him. Now he didn't even know if Sakura remembered him. He didn't let himself think about Sakura anymore; it hurt him too much. Instead he thought about how he could get her to remember and get revenge for her sisters death.  
  
I walked out into the hallway, and kept walking until I reached the library. It was my favorite place; the royal blue walls were covered in old shelves, and there were big comfy couches all over the room. The room was made to give the patients a calm relaxed feeling when they went into it; and that's exactly what it did to Syaoran.  
  
I browsed though the shelves until I found the book; it was Sakura's favorite. I never understood why she liked it so much; to me it was a horrid book that gave me nightmares when my nanny read it to me as a child. But to Sakura ''The Water Babies'' seemed to be a part of her. I took the book to my room and lay on my bed, I started to read.  
  
I put the book down; something was going on outside. I got up and opened my door. There was havoc; people were being pushed into each other, and the orderlies had started coming out of their offices to see the commotion. I then saw the reason for all the commotion; she was crying and running blindly. I had to get her out of the hallway, or the orderlies would take her and put enough drugs in her to keep her asleep till heel freezes over.  
  
I waited until she got up to my door and then I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my room. I held her close for as long as I could whispering calming words into her hair. I noticed that they had cut her hair, once it had been waist length and curly but now it was shoulder length and just wavy. Her eyes were different too; they seemed darker more like Murasaki's.  
  
She interrupted my examining by jumping away from me; I had forgotten she didn't remember me. Fuck she probably thought I was some ex-rapist who went crazy. I started to speak telling her I wouldn't hurt her, meanwhile she stood there staring at me. I stared back even though I knew I shouldn't. When our eyes met it was like our souls latched together, never wanting to let go. She must have felt it too for it was then that she quit staring. She came and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
Suddenly she just started talking, about how she felt living here and not remembering anything from before. I felt obligated to answer, so I did I started telling her about my life in Japan and Hong Kong, my sisters and their annoying habits, and the rest of my family. When I finished I asker her once more why she had been running down the halls crying. She looked down ashamed and then told me, she had thought the women in the office had been talking about her when she had been listening. She had thought they were being really mean towards her situation, but later she had realized that it couldn't be her they were talking about because she didn't have a sister and she wasn't afraid of anyone.  
  
I listened intently, and frowned when I heard her say she didn't have a sister. If only she knew. She started to cry again, and this time I couldn't help myself I put my arms around her. She seemed a bit surprised but didn't say anything, she became very quiet and I looked down to see her eyes slowly closing. She spoke as her eyes fell completely shut, and what she said was what I had dreamed about hearing her say again.  
  
I held her until I felt sleep passing over me, and as I too passed out I smiled for she had said my name.  
  
A/N: sorry I couldn't have been done this chapter like 2 dayz ago but I was busy getting ready to go back to hell.. Er school. Hehehe anyway next chapter I'll have up in like 3 dayz or less ciao 


End file.
